Shikon Youkai High
by Tempest78
Summary: Who is the new kid at school? Where does he come from? How will people react to him? Why does my family hate Naraku and Kikyo? What secrets do my past hold? When will this nightmare finally be over? BANXOC AU original publish- 08-06-07
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Cathy, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Warnings: Adult situations, Language, Attempted rape and Lemons In this story.**

**Summary:**

_It's a new school year and this year I am a junior. I am one of the smartest kids in the school. We have a new student transfer to our school and I get the pleasure of showing him around. What happens when someone hits me you ask? Well being that I am cousin to both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, if you hit me, I definitely fight back. Kikyo finds that out one day when she decides to hit me. Then she sicks her psycho boyfriend Naraku on me and things really heat up. Sesshomaru saved me years ago from being raped by Naraku. So they can't stand each other. And I hate Naraku! Naraku tries to bully and cower me but I refuse to be his victim. Kikyo and Naraku love to torture me about not having a boyfriend, but I am to busy tutoring and stuff for a boyfriend. Beside the only guy I am interested in, only has eyes for my cousin Inuyasha's girl. So I have decided I don't have the time, That is until the new kid shows up..._

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of my junior year of high school. I was wearing my black hipster jeans, and a brilliant yellow v-neck shirt with no sleeves, and my hair was in a high ponytail.

I was walking toward my homeroom class, when Principal Myoga spotted me and hollered, "Ah Cathy! Just the person I wanted to see."

I turned around and saw Principal Myoga and a new kid standing there.

The guy looked to be about my age 17 with tanned skin. He was wearing black jeans, a medium blue t-shirt that both seemed to fit snugly. Hehad his black hair in a tight braid that fell down his back.

I walked over and greeted happily, "Hello principal Myoga. May I help you?"

Principal Myoga smiled at me responding, "Indeed you can. This here is Bankotsu. He is new to the school and I was hoping that you would show him around the school this week for me."

Smiling shyly I agreed, "Sure, no problem."

Principal Myoga nodded stating, "Atta girl! I will let you two be on your way then."

Principal Myoga handed Bankotsu his schedule and walked away.

I turned to the new guy and introduced myself saying, "So Bankotsu, I am Catherine, but most people just call me Cathy. It's nice to meet you." as I gave him a friendly smile.

He replied evenly, "It's nice to meet you too."

I suggested, "Well, if you will just show me your schedule, then we can get started."

He nodded handing me his schedule.

After accepting it; I looked it over and said, "It looks like we will have most classes together, as well as homeroom and lunch. This will be easy."

He casually shrugged his shoulders adding a flippant, "Okay, I guess."

I looked at him asking, "Do you know which locker you were assigned?"

He replied in a bored tone, "Locker one eighty two."

I nodded suggesting, "Follow me."

I showed him over to his locker and informed him, "Here is your locker."

He nodded.

I mentioned, "Mine is over a little ways. Wait here while I get my Math and Science books, and then we will go."

He nodded and stood leaning casually against his locker.

I walked over to my locker, pulling out my two books, note book, and pencil. I placed them in my backpack.

As I was closing my locker; Kouga walked up behind me slinging an arm over my shoulder and greeted, "Hey baby. Didja miss me?"

I glared at him, removing his arm from my shoulder and replied, "Not really, no."

Kouga chuckled.

Rolling his eyes he countered, "Whatever."

I rolled my eyes and walked back over toward Bankotsu.

Kouga followed me.

He looked at Bankotsu sizing him up.

Turning to face me Kouga questioned, "Who's he?"

I answered, "He's new here and I am showing him around."

Kouga nodded.

Kouga smiled at me and said, "Okay, see ya later baby." leaning down, and brushing his lips against my cheek, before he walked off.

I rolled my eyes at his antics.

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow questioningly and asked, "Your boyfriend?" with curiosity in his eyes.

I laughed and informed him, "Hell no! He is just the school flirt and refuses to take no for an answer. I tell him every time that he asks, that I won't date him."

Bankotsu shrugged and nodded.

I sighed saying, "This way."

We walked 2 doors down.

I stopped and stated, "Here is our homeroom."

He nodded.

We walked inside.

I went over and sat in my desk.

He sat in the one beside me and back one.

The bell rang and everyone else walked in sitting in their seats.

After twenty minutes of listening to the new rules and such for the new school year, the bell rang.

We walked to first period, which was math.

Bankotsu and I walked over to our class and we went inside.

I lead Bankotsu over to the teacher and greeted, "Good morning Mr. A. This is Bankotsu; he is new here."

He nodded and welcomed, "Welcome, Bankotsu."

Mr. A. nodded at me, dismissing me.

I walked over to my desk, in the middle of the classroom and sat down.

Everyone else walked in and sat down in their desks.

Kouga sat behind me with Sango beside him.

Inuyasha on one side of me with Kagome on the other side.

Rin and Ayame behind and beside Kagome.

Sesshomaru in front of me.

Miroku on one side of him and Kikyo the other.

Bankotsu got seated on the other side of Kouga

Naraku, Hakudoshi, Hojo, and Heiten sat in the back of the class.

The bell rang.

Mr. A instructed, "Alright class, today we are going to pair off into groups. I want each group to be a group of two.

Kouga leaned up, flipping my ponytail and questioned happily, "You know what that means don't you? It's you and me baby."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head.

I almost always ended up paired with Kouga in this class. Don't ask me why, it just happened that way.

Mr A. requested, "Cathy, I would like for you to pair up with Bankotsu; since he is new and you are one of my brightest students. You can share you book with him for today and show him the ropes."

I felt my cheeks burn with a slight blush from embarrassment at his praise and mumbled, "Yes sir."

Kouga complained, "Hey what about me!?"

Mr. A insisted, "Kouga, you will pair up with Ayame for this assignment."

Kouga huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest and said sulkily, "Fine."

Mr. A nodded.

We all broke up into our groups.

Bankotsu and I finished our work.

We watched as Kouga flirted with Ayame, flipping her pig tails and stuff.

I rolled my eyes adding wryly, "Told you he was a flirt."

Bankotsu nodded saying, "I see that."

I pulled out my notebook and began making some notes in it.

Bankotsu looked over and asked curiously, "Hey, what's that for?" curiosity in his gaze.

I shrugged answering vaguely "Just notes and such."

He sat back watching me intently.

The bell finally rang and I put my stuff in my bag.

We walked to our second period class.

**Science class**

I walked in and sat in my desk.

Kagome and Sango sat on each side of me.

Rin and Yuki beside them.

Heiten sat behind me.

Miroku sat in front of me.

Naraku sat next to Heiten.

Inuyasha on the other side of Naraku.

Hojo on the other side of Inuyasha.

Bankotsu sat in the back of the class, along with Hakudoshi.

Heiten walked in sitting behind me and mentioned smugly, "Don't forget our little date tonight." as he pulled slightly hard on my ponytail.

I rolled my eyes, turnning around to face him and warned angrily, "It is not a date. It's tutoring, and if you don't behave, it will stop." I finished with anger in my voice Got it!?"

He chuckled releasing my hair and replied, "Alright, chill out already sheesh! It was just a joke." lughter danding in his crimson eyes.

Naraku chuckled and snidely added, "Besides, we all know you can't get a boyfriend." looking directly at me.

I huffed and declared, "That's because I don't want a boyfriend." as I narrowed my gaze at him.

Naraku scoffed, "Yeah right!"

I glared harder at him.

Inuyasha glared at him and warned angrily, "Back off Naraku."

Naraku chuckled and left me alone as he sat back in his desk properly.

The bell rang and class started.

Mrs. H. walked in greeting, "Good morning class."

We all answered, "Good morning Mrs. H."

Mrs. H. instructed, "Well now, if you will all bring out your books and turn to page one thirty four we will begin."

Mrs. H. requested, "Hojo, would you be so kind as to go back and sit with the new student and share your book with him for today?"

Hojo nodded standing up then walked back to Bankotsu and did as he had been told.

Through out the entire class Heiten played with my hair, tugged on it, and throwing eraser bits at me.

I rolled my eyes and tried my best to just ignore him.

Naraku watched and chuckled.

We were learning about the table of elements.

I took notes like always.

Toward the end of class, Mrs. H. announced, "You will need to choose partners for your science projects. They will be due at the end of the month. Your assignment includes different experiments with the different elements and a full report. If you do not have a partner by the end of class on wensday, then be sure to let me know and I will assign you one."

Everyone groaned.

Within minutes it seemed like the whole class started yapping about who is gonna be who's partner.

Mrs. H. walked over to Hojo and requested, "Hojo, I would like you to be Bankotsu's partner on this one; seeing as he is new and dosen't know anyone here."

Hojo nodded his agreement.

Mrs. H. smiling brightly said, " Good."

I thought to myself: _'Well this is just dandy, now who am I gonna pair up with?'_

We all spent the rest of the class trying to decide who would pair up together.

Inuyasha and Sango paired up.

Miroku and Kagome paired up.

Rin and Yuki paired up.

Naraku and Heiten paired up.

Everyone broke off into their groups and started discussing what they were gonna do.

I sighed and thought to myself: _'Terrific, what else is gonna happen today?'_

Hakudoshi walked over to me, grinning and staing smugly, "I guess that just leave you and me, huh sweetheart?"

I sighed and replied sarcastically, "Lovely."

Hakudoshi chuckled as he sat down in front of me.

I looked at him and stated sternly, "Lets get this straight. You had better not expect me to do everything by myself because I won't. You will do your part." I finished in a dead serious tone.

He chuckled replying, "Of course I will. Relax sweetheart, I am not the kinda person to expect my partner to do all of the work."

I sighed and snapped testily, "Good and another thing; don't call me any pet names. My name is Cathy."

Hakudoshi chuckled saying, "Alright, Cathy." amusement dancing in his lavender eyes.

I groaned and agreed, "Fine, we can discuss what to do tomorrow."

Hakudoshi grinned and exclaimed happily, "Okay, babe."

Then he walked away and I shook my head.

The bell finally rang.

I gathered my books and strode to the door to leave only to find it blocked by Heiten.

Heiten looked at me with amusement in his eyes and voiced, "So you're paired with Hakudoshi, huh? This ought to be interesting."

I glared at him and demanded annoyed, "Move Heiten."

He chuckled, leaning over to me and whispered, "See ya tonight."

He moved out of the way motioning with one hand for me to go through.

I stormed through the door and stormed all the way over to my locker.

I opened it tossing my books inside then slammed the door shut after getting out my history book.

Sango walked over and questioned, "What's wrong?"

I looked at her, sighing heavily and answered sarcastically, "Oh, Life's just peachy. I have to get stuck with Hakudoshi as my science partner." feeling frustrated.

Sango's eyes widened at my tone and she mumbled, "Sorry."

I sighed heavily again and apologized, "No, Sango I am sorry. It's just so frustrating. It's like they live to make my life hell, ya know? I am sorry I snapped at you San."

Sango and I hugged.

She said, "It's ok."

I sighed and stated, "Well I better go, I'll see ya later, k?"

Sango nodded and walked off to her next class.

I walked over to Bankotsu's locker and queried, "Ok, what's next?

He looked at his schedule and answered, "Shop class."

I nodded.

We walked together to the next building and I suggested, "Here ya go. Meet me at your locker again after this one and I will show you your next one, k?"

He nodded and walked into his class.

I walked back over to the other building and went to my history class.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter one please remember to read and review thanks. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Cathy, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 2**

**History class...**

At last! My only class where Hojo actually sits next to me!

I walked into the class and sat in my desk.

Hojo sat in his assigned seat which was beside me.

Kagome was on the other side of him.

Rin and Yuki were beside me and behind Kagome.

Then Naraku had to sit in the very back, with Hakudoshi, and Heiten.

Ayame sat in the very front with Kouga once again behind me.

Sesshomaru sat in front of me.

We all took our seats as the bell rang.

Mr. Kinshin walked in and instructed, "Okay class, open your books and turn to page 112. Today we will learn about The feudal era."

Everyone but Sesshomaru groaned and we did as we were instructed.

Then Mr. Kinshin started his lecture and I began taking notes and so was Hojo.

Kouga tugged on my hair and whispered, "Psst! Hey Cathy!"

I sighed and asked, "What?"

Kouga requested sheepishly, "Can I borrow a pencil, I kinda forgot mine."

I sighed and muttered, "It's a good thing I always have extras then, huh?"

I reached into my bag and pulled out one of my extra pencils and passed it to him.

He grinned and mentioned smugly, "Thanks babe! I love it when a woman comes prepared!"

He twirled my hair around his fingers, then let go.

I sighed and muttered, "You're welcome."

Then I went back to taking my notes.

Halfway through class the lecture was over.

Mr Kinshin announced, "Now I hope you all were taking notes. You never know when I will have a pop quiz! Since it's the first day of school, I will let you sit and talk for a while, as long as you keep it down."

Everyone but Sesshomaru cheered.

Kouga pulled his seat up next to mine, handed me back my pencil and stated, "Thanks babe! I really appreciate it!"

I said, "Yeah ok."

Then Kouga asked, "So are you gonna go out with me again yet or what?"

I shook my head and replied, "No Kouga I am not."

Kouga frowned and questioned, "Why not?"

I looked at him and answered, "Because Kouga, you are the biggest flirt in this school. Besides I don't have time for a boyfriend. I have my tutoring and other stuff."

Kouga sighed and conceded, "Yeah I know, you keep telling me."

I looked at him and reminded, "Hey, look on the bright side! You are the only person that even gets away with calling me pet names!" as I gave him a brief smile.

Kouga grinned and exclaimed, "Yeah I do, don't I!?"

I laughed and nodded.

Kouga grinned then reached out a hand and started twirling my hair around his finger then leaned in an whispered, "You gotta give in sooner or later!"

Then I looked at him and he smirked at me with mischievous eyes and let go of my hair.

I rolled my eyes, and shook my head and replied dryly, "Keep dreaming wolf boy."

Kouga grinned and added, "You are the only one that gets away with calling me that!"

I laughed musically.

I looked over toward Hojo and saw he was chatting with Kagome.

I quickly wiped the smile off my face by blanking it and stood up and started gathering my belongings.

Kouga looked at me and asked concerned, "What's wrong?"

I answered softly, "Nothing, I'm just getting prepared that's all."

Kouga laughed and declared, "Smart gal!"

I nodded.

Then I walked over toward the direction where Sesshomaru and Rin were at while holding my things.

Kouga shrugged and walked off to flirt with Ayame.

On my way over to my cousin and his girlfriend Naraku glared at me, Heiten stood up and blocked my path, and Hakudoshi looked up at me with a big smirk plastered on his face.

I sighed heavily because I was not in the mood for them today.

I looked at Hieten and requested, "Please move Heiten."

Heiten reached out a hand and tugged my hair then leaned over to my ear and whispered, "You really should leave it down instead."

Then he yanked out my hair tie.

He leaned even closer and whispered approvingly, "There now that's better."

I angrily smacked his hand away while glaring at him and snapped, "Don't touch me again!"

Sesshomaru walked over to us, yanked the hair tie away from Heiten and glared at Heiten.

Then he pushed me protectively behind him and demanded, "Come Catherine!"

I nodded and Sesshomaru escorted me over to where he had been sitting with Rin.

Rin looked at me and asked concerned, "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "Thanks to Sesshomaru I am."

Rin nodded.

I turned to my cousin and mentioned, "Thanks Sess!"

He nodded and mentioned, "Hn."

I sat down and pulled out my book and started making notes again.

I looked up every now and then and saw Hojo still talking with Kagome.

I sighed and went back to my studies.

After another 15 minutes the bell rang.

I put my note book and pencil away and walked out the door followed by Sesshomaru, Rin, and Kagome.

I walked over toward my locker then opened it and put my books away.

I had art class next, so no books.

Hojo walked up to me and reminded, "Hey Cathy, don't forget we have to tutor after school today, alright?"

I nodded and answered, "I know, speaking of which, Thanks for taking the history...it's not my favorite subject!"

Hojo laughed and said, "No prob. See ya after school alright?"

I nodded and he walked off.

I looked toward Bankotsu's locker and saw him standing there.

I was just about to walk over to him, when Kikyo stormed up to me with Kagura hot on her heels.

Kikyo yelled, "Hey Bitch! I heard you have been talking shit about me!" glaring at me and looking pissed off.

I glared at her and stated evenly, "Nothing of the sort. I have only been speaking the truth!"

Kikyo glared harder at me and warned, "You better shut your mouth, or I will do it for ya!"

I glared back icily and taunted, "Just try it kinky -ho!"

Kikyo became even angrier and slapped me.

I pulled my fist back and slammed it directly into her face.

I continued angrily, "Listen here you little slut! Don't you EVER hit me again!" with my eyes narrowed dangerously at her.

Kikyo, went to punch me, but I blocked it and punched her nose in one swift move.

She fell to the ground holding her nose and yelled, "YOU BITCH! You're gonna regret this!"

I snapped angrily "I doubt that very much!"

Then I warned, "Now you listen to me you little slut! STAY the hell away from me, AND my family if you know what's good for you!"

Kagura moved to strike me, I snapped my head to look at her, glared at her and demanded, "You want some too, bitch!?"

Kagura saw the fire flashing in my eyes and her eyes widened in fear.

Kagura gulped nervously and vigorously shook her head no.

I demanded angrily, "Then take this trash with you and leave NOW!" while motioning at Kikyo

Kagura quickly bent over her best friend and helped Kikyo up and they left.

Bankotsu walked up looking both impressed and wide eyed and stated, "Wow! You have sure got one mean right hook!"

Then he chuckled and continued, "Remind me never to get on your bad side!"

I sighed and said, "You saw that, huh?"

Bankotsu smiled wide and nodded.

Then he raised a brow questioningly at me and asked, "So do you wanna tell me why?"

I replied, "She is the biggest slut in school, and I got tired of her shit!"

Bankotsu nodded.

Then I informed him, "I may seem calm and chipper, but even I have a limit, and when I reach it, WATCH OUT!"

Bankotsu laughed heartily and nodded then exclaimed, "I never would have guessed you could hit like that!"

I nodded and questioned, "So what's next?

He looked at his schedule and answered, "History."

I smiled and mentioned, "I just finished that one, here, I will even lend you my book."

He smiled and nodded.

We walked back over to my locker together and I opened it and retrieved my book then handed it to him.

He mentioned, "Thanks, I will make sure you get it back after class."

I smiled, nodded, and responded, " I trust you! Now come on."

He nodded and followed me.

I took him to his class and he walked inside.

Then I walked over to my art class.

**Art class...**

One of my most favorite classes.

In art class you get to let go and hold nothing back.

I walked into my art class and stood over by Kagome, Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru.

The bell rang and we all took our seats.

Mrs L. walked in and greeted cheerily, "Good afternoon everyone."

We all replied, "Good afternoon Mrs L."

She announced, "Today we are gonna draw landscapes and paint them after wards."

Everyone nodded, and started to draw their favorite landscape.

After 20 minutes it was time to paint them.

So we all set up our canvases and began painting what we had drawn.

I of course love brilliant colors so my paintings are always bright and cheery.

Even when they are supposed to be dark.

I collected my paints and began to work.

My grass was a vivid luscious green, with bright pink, yellow, purple, blue and red flowers.

The trees were a tannish color, with green tops, and had apples, lemons and oranges in them.

The sky was a vibrant blue with white clouds and a yellowish orange sun.

It took me most of the class to finish it.

I just love art, it's a great way to escapes you stress, and let you imagination run free.

At the last minute I added a grand lake to it off to one side.

The water nearly reflected the sky it was so clear and calm.

After I was finished with my painting I began cleaning my brushes and putting away my supplies.

Mrs L. walked over and looked at my painting and questioned, "Cathy, why did you paint the lake in it?"

I smiled and answered, "I couldn't't help it, it just didn't feel complete without it."

She smiled at me and nodded then complimented, "Well, I must say this is by far one of your best yet!"

I had her last year for art too.

I beamed at her praise and said softly, "Thanks."

She nodded and moved on to look at the others.

I decided to go look at Sesshomaru's painting.

I walked over to him, and looked at his painting.

I smiled and mentioned dryly, "I should have known you would put a sword in there somewhere, Sess!"

Hey responded, "Hn."

I smiled and continued, "But I think it looks absolutely perfect! You're incredible Sess! You truly are!"

He mumbled embarrassed, "Thanks."

I hugged him and he hugged me back.

Then he demanded, "Take me to yours!"

I laughed and lead him over to mine.

He inspected it and stated, "Not bad."

I laughed and said amused, "Gee Thanks Sess."

He nodded.

Then we walked over and looked at Rin's.

Rin's had a couple laying in a hammock enjoying the sun set.

I smiled and exclaimed, "Great job Rin!"

Rin smiled and said, "Thanks."

Sesshomaru added, "Good job!"

Rin blushed and said, "Thanks Sesshu."

Sesshomaru nodded and said, "Hn."

Then I decided to leave the love birds alone and go look at Kagome's.

I walked up behind her and exclaimed, "Nice Kags!"

She blushed and replied, "Thanks."

I smiled and nodded.

Then I lead her over to see mine.

She gasped and exclaimed, "Cathy! It feels so real!"

I blushed and said, "Thanks Kags!"

She nodded.

A few minutes later she was standing over by Rin's painting.

Finally the bell rang announcing it was time for lunch! Yay!

We all left the class and I walked over to my locker to wait for Bankotsu.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter two please remember to read and review thanks. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Cathy, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 3**

**Lunch or trouble?!**

I arrived at my locker and stood there waiting for Bankotsu.

Two minutes later he walked up behind me and mentioned, "Thanks! Here's your book."

He handed me my book and I responded, "No problem!"

I opened my locker and put my book inside then closed my locker.

I then turned to Bankotsu and asked, "So are you ready for lunch?"

He looked at me and exclaimed eagerly, "I sure am!"

I laughed and queried, "I take it you are hungry then?"

He nodded vigorously.

I smiled and suggested, "Well then go get your lunch money and meet me back here."

He nodded and walked over to his locker and got inside it.

I stored my back pack in my locker and shut the door and locked it up, thinking to myself _'Hm, I wonder when Kikyo and Naraku are gonna try to strike next?'_

Just after I shut the door and locked it, Naraku stormed up to me and yelled, "HEY BITCH!"

I sighed heavily, and turned to face him, already knowing who it was, and mumbled "Speaking of the devil!"

Naraku got right in my face and demanded angrily, "I hear ya beat my girlfriend up!?"

I sighed and demanded aggravated, "What the hell do you want?"

Naraku seethed angrily, "To teach you some manners!"

Then he reached out and shoved me back into the lockers, pinned my arms above my head, leaned over and whispered, "Maybe I will just make you my new little bitch!"

I glared at him and yelled, "NEVER!"

Then I angrily demanded, "Get your vile, disgusting, filthy fucking hands off me right NOW Naraku!"

He laughed and countered smugly, "Oh I don't think so, not until you learn to behave!"

I lifted my knee and kneed him in directly in the balls and shoved him off of me angrily.

He got up and angrily growled, "Your gonna get it now you stupid bitch!" glaring dangerously at me.

Then he slammed me painfully hard into the lockers and pinned me there with his arms around my waist.

I demand angrily, "Remove you vile hands this instant Naraku!" glaring icily at him.

Naraku scoffed and said huskily, "Not until you beg!"

I snapped angrily, "You know damned well that will NEVER happen! And when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru find out, you're gonna be toast! Now let me go you stupid fucking creep!" as I glared hatefully at him.

Naraku moved to backhand me.

Bankotsu ran over, caught and held his fist blocking the slap.

Bankotsu glared at him and informed him, seriously "You have had your fun, but I draw the line at letting a guy hit a woman! No one will EVER strike a woman while I am present! Now you heard the lady, let her go!"

Naraku snapped his head around and glared at the intruder and demanded, "Who the fuck are you anyways!?"

Bankotsu smirked and answered arrogantly, "Name's Bankotsu!"

Then Bankotsu demanded angrily, "Now let her go!" while squeezing Naraku's fist tightly in warning.

Naraku sneered at me, "New little boyfriend, huh?"

I snapped, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Naraku's eyes lit with amusement as he taunted, "Oh that's right, you can't get a boyfriend!"

I narrowed my eyes and retorted, "At least I don't sleep with anything that has a dick, like your slut Kinky-ho does!"

Naraku grew angrier and ground out through clenched teeth, "At least she has a boyfriend!"

I scoffed and countered, "Oh! only one!? Now that's a change!"

Naraku balled up his fist again but Bankotsu held it even tighter.

Naraku glared at me and warned, "You better shut your mouth bitch! Or else I will shut if for you!"

Then he glared at Bankotsu and sneered, "And your little boyfriend here, won't be able to help you either!"

I yelled, "He is NOT my boyfriend!"

Bankotsu stared icily at Naraku and stated angrily, "But I AM her friend! Now leave her alone!" he ordered.

Naraku seethed, "I don't think so! Now mind you own damn business if you know what's good for you! This bitch and I are having a private little discussion!"

All the sudden Sesshomaru appeared and bellowed, "NARAKU!"

Naraku whipped his head around and sneered, "Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru glared at Naraku and demanded angrily, "Take your vile hands off my cousin IMMEDIATELY!"

Naraku finally let me go, and backed away a few steps.

I quickly moved away from the lockers, towards Bankotsu while keeping my eyes on my cousin and started, "Sess..."

He cut me off with a glare and decreed angrily, "I will deal with you in a minute!"

I nodded and just stood there watching everything.

Bankotsu instantly moved so he stood protectively in front of me.

Then Sesshomaru glared at Naraku hatefully and seethed, "As for you! I know damned well I warned you NEVER to go near her again!"

Then he moved lightning quick and grasped Naraku by the neck and slammed him into the wall of lockers and warned in a deadly tone, "I don't like having to repeat myself! Especially not to filth like you! So listen damn good and well! I don't care what she did..."

Naraku snapped angrily, "She beat up Kikyo!"

Sesshomaru glared daggers at Naraku and said furiously, "Well then Kikyo obviously deserved it! My little cousin doesn't fight unless it becomes necessary! So that little slut of yours obviously deserved it!"

Then he punched Naraku in the stomach and continued, "As I was saying, I don't care what she does, if you EVER and I mean EVER mess with my cousin again, I will kill you! GOT IT!?"

Naraku gulped nervously as his eyes widened in fear and he nodded vigorously.

"Sesshomaru nodded and said, "GOOD!"

Then he let go and stepped back and Naraku dropped painfully to the floor.

Sesshomaru angrily demanded, "NOW LEAVE!" while narrowing his eyes dangerously at Naraku.

Naraku glared at me and I glared right back at him.

Sesshomaru growled a warning growl in his throat and Naraku jumped up and ran like the devil himself was at his heels.

Sesshomaru turned around and confronted me and demanded, "Explain!"

I calmly stepped over to Sesshomaru while holding his gaze.

I nodded and explained evenly, "Kinky-ho decided to start some shit with me today, she hit me, I punched her! Then I told her to get lost and stay the hell away!"

Sesshomaru chuckled and declared amused, "It's about time you started standing up for yourself!"

I smiled and queried, "So you're not mad at me!?"

Sesshomaru smiled and replied, "No, I am not mad at you. But I can see why they were!"

Bankotsu smirked, and mentioned, "Your cousin sure as hell has one mean right hook!" with amusement twinkling in his deep sapphire eyes.

Sesshomaru looked at him and demanded, "Who are you!?"

I answered, "Sess, His name is Bankotsu. He's new here and I have been showing him around."

Sesshomaru nodded and said evenly, "Well Bankotsu, thanks for protecting my little cousin, here."

Bankotsu nodded and answered seriously, "Anytime."

Sesshomaru nodded and commanded, "Now, let's go eat!"

I nodded and agreed, "Let's go!"

Bankotsu and I followed Sesshomaru to the cafeteria.

**Lunch Finally!**

Bankotsu and I entered the cafeteria and walked over to stand in line to get our food.

I looked at him and mentioned, "Thanks for you know protecting me and all."

Bankotsu nodded and questioned, "So do you wanna tell me why that Naraku guy is so angry towards you?"

I sighed and replied, "Let me put it this way, Sess and Naraku NEVER liked each other! But a few years back Naraku tried to hurt me physically, Sess found out and was FURIOUS! They have been at each other's throats ever since."

Bankotsu nodded.

We got and payed for our food.

Then I suggested, "Um if you like, we can go sit with my cousins and friends."

Bankotsu thought it over a moment and answered, "Okay."

So I lead him over to the table.

We sat down and started to eat.

Sango looked at me and mentioned, "So Cathy, I hear you broke Kikyo's nose?!" with amusement dancing in her chocolate brown eyes.

I looked at her and replied dryly, "Is that right?"

Sango stated, "Come on Cathy, it's all over the school that Kikyo and you had a fight!"

I laughed and corrected, "More like a scuffle. She came up to me and started some shit. She didn't like what I had to say so she hit me. I punched her and told her to leave and stay away. End of story."

Bankotsu smirked and added amused, "Although she does have one helluva mean right hook!" merriment dancing in his his.

I smiled and introduced, "Guys, this is Bankotsu. He is new here and I was asked to show him around."

They all said, "Hi" and he said, "Hey."

Then Inuyasha looked at Bankotsu and questioned, "Ah! So you are Bankotsu, eh?"

Bankotsu nodded.

Inuyasha questioned, "I also hear you protected my cousin just a while ago from Naraku, is that true?"

Bankotsu nodded.

I also nodded.

Inuyasha looked into his deep blue eyes and declared, "Thanks! But I should warn you, Naraku doesn't like it when people interfere with his business! So watch your back! Alright?"

Bankotsu nodded and assured, "I can handle him!"

I looked at Bankotsu and warned, "It's not just him you need to watch out for! There is also his posse. Heiten, and Hakudoshi, as well as Kagura and Kikyo. So watch yourself Bankotsu! They won't forgive your "interference" and Naraku is physco! He is also one helluva serious enemy now and will be so for life! I do appreciate what you did for me! But maybe..."

Bankotsu looked directly at me and answered seriously, "Thanks for the warning! And don't worry your pretty little head about me! I can take care of myself!" while smiling at me charmingly.

I blushed and nodded.

Inuyasha informed him angrily, "Naraku has been after Cathy since we were all in junior high. Idiot never learns, or gives up."

Kagome looked at him and added, "And my cousin isn't any better!"

Then she looked at me and assured, "Don't worry Cathy! I ain't mad at you! I know the bitch had it coming!"

I smiled and said, "Thanks Kags!"

She nodded.

Kouga looked at me and assured, "Don't worry babe! I've got your back!" with his eyes softened and a smile meant to reassure me.

I nodded.

Bankotsu raised a brow questioningly at me.

I held his gaze and explained, "Kouga and I dated when we were freshman, but it didn't work out. It was a mutual break up. And he is the ONLY one who gets away with calling me pet names!"

Inuyasha raised a brow at me and I added, "Except for my family, of course." with a slight smile.

Inuyasha nodded firmly and I laughed.

Bankotsu asked, "So, judging by the way you two act, I'd say you two are still pretty close then, right!?"

I nodded.

Kouga held his gaze and declared, "We were friends first and will forever remain so!"

I nodded again.

Inuyasha turned to me and queried, "By the way Cathy, have you spoken to Hojo today yet?"

I blushed as I thought about my crush and answered, "Yeah, we are supposed to do the tutoring Mondays and Thursdays this time."

Inuyasha teased while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, "Maybe you two could do some private tutoring sessions?"

I looked away blushing bright pink and Kagome elbowed him in the ribs.

Bankotsu looked confused and asked, "Am I missing something here?"

Everyone else, but me and Bankotsu broke out laughing.

Bankotsu frowned.

I said, "Hojo and I tutor certain students after school twice a week."

Inuyasha teased, "And my little cousin has had a crush on Hojo since Junior High."

I kicked him under the table while glaring at him and he yelled, "Ow! What was that for!?" he demanded glaring at me.

I snapped sarcastically, "Thanks a lot cuz!"

Then I huffed, stood up, carried my tray to the trash and stormed off outside.

Kagome faced her boyfriend and snapped angrily, "Nice going Inu!"

Inuyasha asked confused, "What did I do!?"

Kagome shook her head and stood up and stormed off.

Inuyasha jumped up and chased after her.

Bankotsu decided to get up and follow after me.

He walked outside and found me sitting under a tree.

He walked over and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

I shook my head and answered, "Go ahead."

He sat down next to me and questioned, "So, why are you so upset?"

I answered dryly, "Because that was supposed to be a secret."

Bankotsu exclaimed, "Oh!"

I sighed heavily and he asked, "Why don't you just tell him?" while looking into my eyes.

I answered softly, "Because he only has eyes for Kagome. Always has, ever since we were kids."

Bankotsu said "I see."

Then he suggested "So why not make him notice you then?"

I asked, "What do you mean?"

Bankotsu answered, "Well, why not force him to notice you?"

I sighed and questioned, "How?"

Bankotsu replied, "Change you appearance a bit, maybe flirt with another guy in front of him? I don't know." and shrugged.

I sighed and answered, "I did change my appearance. It didn't work."

He said, "Oh."

Then he suggested, "Why not try flirting with him while tutoring tonight?"

I answered, "Because Heiten is one of the two we will be tutoring tonight. And the other is Hakudoshi. I REALLY don't need to catch anymore of their attention then I already have!"

Then I continued, "Besides, with tutoring and all I don't really have time for stuff like dating and boys anyways. On the days I am not tutoring I am usually working as a waitress and "The Hangout" along with Sango."

Bankotsu nodded, then stood up.

I moved to stand up, and was surprised as Bankotsu reached out a hand and helped me up.

I smiled and said, "Thanks."

He nodded.

Then we walked back inside, and rejoined my friends at the table.

Kouga stood up and looked at me with a concerned expression and asked, "Are you ok?"

I nodded.

Kouga nodded, and sat back down.

10 minutes later the bell rang announcing lunch was over and it was time for our next class.

Everyone filed out of the cafeteria.

Bankotsu and I walked over to Home EC.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter three please remember to read and review thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Cathy, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 4**

**Home EC!**

We walked over to my locker and I grabbed my back pack.

Bankotsu and I then entered our home ec class.

Mrs. Shima walked in and explained, "Okay class, today we are gonna learn the baking measurements and mixing the ingredients the proper way.

All the guys in the class groaned and began to grumble.

I felt a huge smile spread across my face; this was my other favorite class because I loved to cook and bake!

We spent the first half of class going over the measurements and ingredients.

And we spent the second half of the class learning about our fellow students.

Ginta walked over to me and greeted, "Hey Cathy."

I replied, "Hey Ginta, how's Ginger doing?"

Ginta smiled and answered, "She is ok, but she sure misses seeing you!"

I smiled and answered, "Me too, maybe Saturday after I get off work, I can stop by?"

Ginta grinned and exclaimed, "I know she would love that!" with eagerness in his eyes.

I nodded and said, "I will see what I can do then."

Ginta nodded and asked, "So how was your summer?"

I smiled and exclaimed excitedly, "The beach was awesome!"

Hakaku walked over and greeted, "Hey Cathy, what's up?"

I smiled and answered, "Hey Hakaku, not much. How ya been?"

Hakaku grinned and replied, "I've been good!"

I smiled.

Bankotsu was over talking with Yuki.

Yuki was busy flirting with Bankotsu.

Hakaku questioned, "So Cathy, are you still doing the tutoring?"

I replied, "Yeah, why?"

Hakaku mentioned, "Well, I could really use some help with math."

I smiled and suggested, "Why not join us tonight then, right after school Hojo and I are meeting with Heiten and Hakudoshi in the library. You can join us if you like."

Hakaku replied, "Thanks Cathy, I will!"

I nodded.

Hakaku walked off smiling.

I pulled out my note book and jotted down a few quick notes.

Ginta smiled and mentioned, "I see you are still keeping notes about your tutoring, huh?"

I smiled and replied, "A girl's gotta be prepared!"

Ginta laughed and walked off shaking his head.

I went back to writing my notes when suddenly a shadow appeared letting me know someone was standing behind me.

I turned around and saw Bankotsu looking over my shoulder.

He smiled and mentioned, "Back to the note book again, huh?"

I replied, "Yup."

Then I asked, "Is there something you wanted Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu nodded and answered, "Yeah, who were those two guys that walked off just recently?"

I laughed and explained, "Ginta and Hakaku. They are Kouga's cousins. They happen to be friends of mine."

Bankotsu moved to lean next to me and questioned, "So just what is that notebook anyways?"

I laughed and replied, "It helps me keep track of who I am tutoring, what for, and how they are coming along."

He nodded.

I continued, "It's easier to write it in here, then to try to remember what we did and type it into the computer when I get home."

Bankotsu leaned over and queried, "So when will you be done tutoring tonight?"

I answered, "An hour after school lets out. We do the tutoring in the library mostly. Why?"

He shrugged and answered, "I was just curious."

I nodded.

Then I closed my note book and stuck it and the pen back in my backpack.

The bell rang and I walked back over to my locker again and Bankotsu followed me.

I opened my locker and placed my back pack inside and closed and locked the door.

Then Bankotsu and I walked over to the gym for our last class of the day, P.E.

**P.E. **

We walked into the gym then the locker rooms and changed into our gym shorts and tops.

Mr. P announced, "For today I want all of you to run 4 laps around the school and no goofing off! You have an entire hour, so no rush."

Then he blew the whistle and we all started running.

Kouga and Ayame ran over to me.

Kouga challenged, "I bet I can finish before you, Cathy!"

I yelled, "You're on!"

Then we both took off keeping pace with each other.

Ayame and Bankotsu ran with us and after 25 minutes the 4 of us had completed our four laps.

All of us sat down on the grass catching our breaths.

Bankotsu panted, "W...Wow! Never...would...have...guessed..."

We all caught our breaths completely and I faced Bankotsu and asked, "Guessed what?"

Bankotsu answered, "I never would have guessed you could run so fast."

I laughed and said, "Thanks to Kouga here, I can run fast as almost anyone else. He taught me to pace myself."

Then Kouga grinned his wolfish grin and tackled me and started tickling me.

I yelled, "Kouga..ha ha ha...stop it!"

He got off of me and we laughed together.

Bankotsu frowned.

I noticed this and faced him and questioned, "What?"

Bankotsu mumbled, "Nothing."

Then I shrugged and mentioned, "I am gonna go get a drink, later guys." as I stood up.

I walked over to the water fountain inside the gym and got my drink.

I felt someone walk over and grab me around the waist from behind.

I tried to turn around to see who it was, but was lifted off the ground and carried over next to the wall.

Then I was set on my feet.

I spun around and came face to face with the one person I never expected to see again. My ex-boyfriend!

I glared at the black haired and green eyed panther demon and demand angrily, "Yuske! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

He drawled amused, "Did you miss me baby?" amusement shining in his eyes.

I snorted and exclaimed angrily, "HELL NO!" and shoved him off of me.

He pouted and whined, "Aw come on now baby, don't be like that!"

I raised my hand and slapped his face and snapped angrily, "Don't you EVER call me that or anything else but my name again!"

Then I turned to walk off but he grabbed my elbow and slammed me into the wall.

I angrily shoved him off and ran for the door.

He caught me just before I reached the door, wrapped his arms around my waist in a vise grip and yanked me back to him.

He turned me around to face him and snapped angrily, "Na uh! No you don't baby! I haven't finished talking to you yet!"

I yelled angrily, "Well I AM finished talking to you!" while staring him in the eye.

Then I stomped on his foot.

As soon as he let go, I ran out the door.

After hopping on one leg holding his foot for a minute, he chased after me again.

I looked around hoping to find at least one of my friends but they had all apperantly gone off.

I sighed heavily.

Yuske tackled me to the ground, then pulled me up and pushed me against the wall again.

Yuske said angrily, "Now, you are going to listen to me, you have NEVER let me explain! Now I WILL explain and YOU WILL listen!" with his face right in mine.

I glared at him and roared angrily, "There isn't one damn thing you can say that will change what happened! Now MOVE and leave me the hell alone!"

Kouga growled angrily and yanked Yuske away from me and demanded, "What the HELL do you think you're doing Yuske!?"

I quickly and gratefully moved away from the wall and stood beside Ayame who had walked up with Kouga.

Kouga turned to me and demanded, "Are you alright, Cathy!?"

I nodded and said, "Yes! Thanks Kouga!"

Bankotsu came running up stood behind me and observed.

Yuske knocked Kouga's hand away and sneered, "Still got this damn wolf protecting ya, huh!?"

Kouga growled then stared icily at my ex and demanded, "What the hell are you doing here Yuske!? She said to leave her the hell alone!"

Yuske yelled back, "I came to explain and I am NOT leaving until I do!"

I exploded angrily, "Don't you think and year and a half is a bit late for explanations!?"

Yuske looked at me and pleaded, "I didn't mean it! I was only trying to..."

I cut him off giving him my iciest glare and informed him angrily, "Oh I KNOW what you were trying to do! That fact remains that you cheated on me with that slut! And the ONLY thing you are truly sorry about is that I CAUGHT you! That's when I broke up with your sorry ass! Now she has a new little boy toy who just happens to be psychotic and you can't get her back; so now you have the gall to try running back to me! Guess what Yuske! TOUGH SHIT! I DON"T CARE! I am NOT EVER going to take your sorry ass back! So go crawl back under your fucking rock, or back to that slutty bitch Kinky-ho and leave me the hell alone you lousy bastard! I would NEVER, EVER take back anyone who did that kinda shit to me!"

Then I angrily crossed my arms in front of my chest and stood there glaring at him, with my feet spread wide apart.

Yuske glared at me and declared, "But you are MY girlfriend!"

I corrected, "EX-GIRLFRIEND, YOU ASSHOLE! And THAT was a year and a half ago!"

Bankotsu reached out and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I looked back to see who it was that a put their hand on my shoulder and, laid one of my hands on top of his lightly squeezing it, then faced back to Yuske angrily again.

Yuske saw this, pointed his finger behind me and demanded, "Who the hell is that!?"

I answered evenly, "None of your damn business Yuske!"

Yuske glared harder at me and the guy behind me.

I glared daggers at him.

Kouga warned my ex angrily, "You heard the woman! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER YUSKE! Or I will not only kick your ass myself, but I will also be sure to let Inuyasha and Sesshomaru know you are back in town again! And I doubt very much that Inuyasha will be happy to see you again anytime soon!"

Kouga then stepped back and released Yuske.

Yuske stood there glaring at me and at Bankotsu, who still had his hand lightly squeezing my shoulder.

After a few minutes of me glaring back at him, Yuske turned around and stormed off the way he had come.

I sighed heavily and mentioned softly, "Thank you Kouga."

Kouga walked over to me, and hugged me, I hugged him back and he asked, "Are you gonna be okay?" looking directly into my eyes.

I held his gaze and answered tiredly, "I will be fine."

Kouga nodded and released the hug.

Bankotsu turned me around to face him and I saw concern clearly written across his face and in his warm blue eyes..

I smiled and mentioned dryly, "Boy, you sure are getting popular hanging out with me now, huh?

Bankotsu smirked and declared, "It's not boring, that's for sure!"

I laughed.

Then Mr P. blew the whistle announcing it was time to shower and change back into our regular clothes.

I walked into the girls locker room with Ayame.

We showered separately and dressed quickly.

Just as we re-entered thy gym the bell rang announcing that school was out.

_**Author's Note: Okay guys and gals there is chapter four please remember to read and review thanks. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own Cathy, and the plot, and storyline... There. I said it. (sighs)**_

**Chapter 5**

**Tutoring and Home**

**After school let out**

I walked back over to my locker and grabbed my Math, and history books, and my back pack and closed and re-locked my locker.

Bankotsu sauntered over and offered, "Come on, I will walk with you to the library."

I nodded and said, "Thanks."

He smiled and mentioned, "No problem"

I asked, "So, how did you like your first day and your new school?"

He smirked and replied, "Well, I met a beautiful woman, who is nice and sweet." as he looked at me.

I blushed and mumbled, "Thanks."

He smiled and continued, "I met two of her cousins, an old boyfriend she is still close friends with, and an ex boyfriend who is not happy about being the ex boyfriend!" as he laughed then continued, "I have made 4 very big enemies now and now I am walking her to the library so she can tutor a bunch of people who are usually jerks to her. As well as the guy she has a crush on."

I blushed even brighter and he laughed and finished, "All in all, it's been one helluva interesting day! And I am looking forward to tomorrow!" with eagerness in his voice and eyes.

We reached the library and I saw Hakaku, waiting for me by the door.

I waved and Hakaku ran over and exclaimed happily, "There ya are!"

Bankotsu leaned over brushed his lips lighty against my cheek and whispered, "See you tomorrow Cathy."

I was shocked then blushed as Bankotsu pulled back and said out loud, "Have fun!"

I nodded and he turned around and walked away.

Hakaku and I walked into the library together, and sat down at one of the empty tables.

A few minutes later Hojo walked in and looked a little surprised.

After a few more minutes Heiten and Hakudoshi walked in.

They all sat down and we began.

I looked at the guys and asked, "Okay who all needs help with the math?

All 3 of them declared in unison, "Me!"

I looked at Hojo and suggested, "Well I guess we should just concentrate on the math for today then."

Hojo nodded his agreement.

Heiten stood up smirking and walked over then sat down beside me, and smarted off, "Let's get started then baby!" as he laid his arm on the back of my chair.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled out my math book.

I faced him and warned, "Keep your hands and names to yourself Heiten!"

Heiten turned serious and straightened up.

Hakaku sat on the other side of me.

So I spent the next 45 minutes explaining trigonometry to both Heiten and Hakaku, while Hojo explained it to Hakudoshi.

After the that we closed the books and I announced, "Okay, that's it for today. Don't worry guys, you have all done well so far considering this is only the first session!"

Hojo nodded his agreement, and added, "But from now on, you will need to bring your books and an extra notebook and pencils and pens with you. That way when we are explaining you can make your own notes." while he eyed each person one at a time.

The all shook their heads.

I collected my stuff and stood up to leave.

Hojo walked over to me and questioned, "Why was Hakaku here today?"

I looked at him and answered, "In home ec today he mentioned he needs help with math, so I told him to show up."

Hojo nodded and said, "Oh okay."

Then Hojo looked at the group and announced, "See you all on Thursday for the history part."

Everyone nodded and we all walked out.

Hakudoshi was running up behind me and hollered, "Hey Cathy! Wait up!"

I sighed and stopped to wait for him to catch up.

He caught up then looked at me and queried, "About science and all, when did you want to get together and discuss that?"

I thought it over a minute then suggested, "Hm, how about just before science class tomorrow or maybe even during class some?"

He nodded and agreed, "Okay, see ya tomorrow Cathy."

I waved him off and replied, "Yeah, see ya."

Then as I walked out the door Heiten who I hadn't noticed standing there; reached out and pulled out my hair tie again and mentioned, "I thought I told you it looks better down!"

I gasped in surprise that he was still there and informed him, "I don't care what you think! I will wear my hair the way I choose too!"

Heiten chuckled and stated amused, "Naraku was right, you are a spirited one!" with merriment clearly visible in his red eyes.

I glared at Heiten and ordered, "If you want to continue to receive my tutoring, you will quit harassing me go it!?"

Heiten smiled and said, "Got it!"

Heiten moved to grab my hand and pull me over to him.

Inuyasha yelled, "Hey Cathy! Come on already or we are gonna be late getting home!"

Heiten smirked and dropped my hair tie into my hand and walked off whistling smugly.

I shook my head, sighed heavily and walked over to where Inuyasha was waiting by the car.

I climbed into the car and sighed in relief.

Inuyasha looked at me and asked, "Hey, are you ok?"

I answered evenly, "Yeah, just tired. it's been one helluva day!"

Inuyasha chuckled and said, "I bet! So how did the tutoring go?" as he started up the engine and drove towards our home.

I replied, "Well, all we did today was the trig. Hakaku is picking it up pretty fast! But Heiten and Hakudoshi still need some work on it!"

Inuyasha frowned and questioned, "Why do you help those jerks anyways?"

I looked at him and lightly scolded, "Now Yash! What kind of tutor would I be if I didn't help someone just because I can't stand them!?"

He sighed and stated, "I still don't like the thought of you being with them alone!"

I laughed and reminded, "I'm not alone Yash, I have Hakaku and Hojo there as well!"

Inuyasha snorted and said seriously, "Those two won't be much help if either of those jerks decide to try to hurt you!"

I sighed and countered, "Yeah I know, but I have already warned them if they do they will NEVER get my help again!"

Inuyasha growled angrily, "That's not gonna stop them Cathy!"

I asked dryly, "What else can I do? Have you and Sess become my personal body guards? Or Kouga maybe?"

Inuyasha brightened and said, "That's not a bad idea actually!"

I groaned and and retorted, "You can't be serious Yash!"

Inuyasha demanded, "And why not!?"

I replied seriously, "For starters, they wouldn't be able to concentrate on the lessons! Hell the atmosphere would be so tense I wouldn't be able to concentrate! If you, Sess, or Kouga are there I won't be able to concentrate, yet alone them! And their concentration is the KEY to making this work!"

Inuyasha sighed and said, "FINE! But we are gonna have to figure SOMETHING out!"

He pulled into the driveway then cut the engine, and we got out making sure to lock up the car and walked into the house.

Inuyasha yelled, "We are home Sesshomaru!"

I walked up to my room, set my backpack by my bed on the floor, then walked over to my closet, pulled out my night gown and took a shower.

Then I get out, dressed and went downstairs to eat dinner.

Inuyasha was in the kitchen and handed me a bowel of food and mentioned, "Here, I made ya some ramen."

I smiled and said, "Thanks Yash!"

I ate my dinner, then washed and rinsed the dishes and put them in the drainer.

I then walked into the living room and announced, "I am really tired tonight guys, I am just gonna hit the sack. G'night guys."

I kissed their cheeks and hugged them both which they gladly returned and told me nite as well.

After wards Sesshomaru stood up and walked into his office.

Inuyasha flopped onto the couch and watched a movie.

I went up to my room, fell onto my bed, and thought _'Man Bankotsu sure is sweet and he is cute too! Oh well time for some shut eye.' _

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes and was asleep within minutes.

_**Author's Note : Okay guys and gals there is chapter five please remember to read and review thanks. **_


End file.
